Sing it Out Loud
by serenity's angel
Summary: Riku wants to confess to Sora and his twin Akimi has him involved in a finely tuned plan. Only problem: The confesse is unpredictable. Will everything work smoothly or will Riku get shot down in flames? ONESHOT


**Serenity Angel:** Hey guys! So here is a one shot that's dedicated to my friend and fellow writer **OLunarCryO**. Hope you guys like it too! It's my first time writing a yaoi so hopefully it turned out well!

Oh P.S.: I have my OC **Akimi** in this story as well. Who is Akimi you ask? Well, if you would please, read my story _Twin Hearts_ to find out! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its character's except Akimi. I also don't own the song that is in this story

* * *

><p>"Today's the day Riku. Whether you like it or not, it's gonna happen." The girl with waist length brown hair and cerulean blue eyes told the boy across the counter from her as she poured another cup of hot coffee. His aquamarine eyes peeked at her from under silvery white bangs.<p>

"Despite the fact that I'd_ like_ for it to happen, there's no guarantee that it will." He said with a sigh, putting his head to rest in his open palm.

"Are you saying that you doubt the success of my plan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him, the pitcher of milk poised over the cup.

"Of course not Akimi, but we both know that there's one variable in your plan that's too unpredictable: Him." He told her and she rolled her eyes, going back to making the beverage.

"If _you_ don't know him well enough by now, I sure as hell do. After all, being together since the womb should count for something." She told him, putting the beverage on a tray and giving it to the waiting customer with a smile. She then looked back over to him as she pulled a cloth from under the countertop.

"Got to have faith man. Not only in me or the plan, but yourself as well. After all, I think that confidence is probably just one of the things he loves about you most." She said winking at the older boy. He chuckled, letting the right corner of his mouth rise for a moment before thoughts of all the things that could go wrong with the plan entered his head.

"But what if it doesn't work?" He asked and she sucked her teeth and sighed running a hand through her hair. She stood straight, looking at him, the hand with the cloth on her hip.

"It's got to work Riku. He's beginning to hate me." She told him and he looked at her doubtingly, but when her face stayed serious he frowned.

"He can never hate you. He can't really hate anyone. But you especially." He told her assuredly.

"You'd be surprise." She said as she started to clean the countertop again. She looked at him to find him staring, waiting for her to elaborate. She sighed putting up the cloth and going to wash her hands.

"Knowing him, he's probably under the impression that you're trying to get with me or something and the way you act with me doesn't prove it otherwise." She told him and he thought about it.

He could see how one could get the wrong impression, seeing as how he would frequently tease her, invade her personal space with hugs, tickling or just picking her up because she wasn't expecting it. What probably made it worse was that she was the only girl he'd ever do that to. Sure, he was close to Kairi, Naminé, and Xion, but not as close as he was with Akimi. They had grown up like brother and sister and for Riku that was all Akimi was to him: A sister.

Her twin on the other hand… A very different story all together. And of course if you thought about it, it was typical of him to jump to assumptions like that… He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed… but for Riku that naïve innocence of his was what made him all the more attracting. So wait, did that mean he ruined his chances before he even tried?

Akimi watched with a deadpanned stare as the boy's face morphed from thoughtful to horrified in a matter of moments. She shook her head, wondering why her brother was so infatuated with him, but knowing that they were a match made in heaven all the same.

"Riku, look at me." She told him and he did so, albeit a little reluctantly. She sighed, taking his face in her hands and looking into his eyes.

"It'll work. I know it will… He can't resist this face. And after the plan is executed, there'll be another thing he can't resist." She said the reassuring smile she gave him lighting up her whole face. Riku couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

.:.~.:.:.~.:.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I sighed as I opened the door to Café Paopu, almost dreading the fact that I was here. The assault of freshly brewed coffee beans and sounds of comfortable chatter would usually be a calming factor for me, but not today. Even though it was a Friday it was just one of those days. You know, where the entire universe just seems to be against you?

I woke up late and missed my ride, had a pop test in math (no such thing as pop quizzes in that class), broke a shoe (not even the lace, the ENTIRE shoe), forgot my lunch money and got pummeled in gym class. I don't even want to mention the trip coming here. I tried to smile as I greeted some of the regulars and my friends who decided to patronize the café today, and then I looked over to the bar/counter and my smile dropped.

Great, on top of suffering through the day from hell, it looks like I'll have to endure a good four hours of my sister canoodling with my crush (Yeah, that's right, I used the word canoodling. So sue me.) There she was standing on one side with him on the other, his face in her hands and giving him this smile I wouldn't know how to describe.

I love my twin sister to death and I mean she was there for me all day today, just like she always is, but even though I know it's horrible of me, I don't think I can be happy for her when it comes to this. I've liked (well more than 'like' now) Riku for a very long time. Hell, she was the first person I ever told! Well, not really told… or else she probably would've avoided him like the plague for me… but I hinted really, really heavily to her (I think). So, to see them like that day after day was a complete downer. To see them like that today, put my mood in the crapper.

She patted his cheek before letting go and had said something to him with a smirk on her face. Whatever she said made him reach over the counter before she could get away and started mussing up her hair. She laughed and tried hard to pull away and my mood deflated even more (if it was possible). I was going to try and sneak pass into the back of the shop but she had opened her eyes and spotted me.

"Hey Sora-Nii!" She called happily, finally pulling away from Riku. He looked back and smiled at me. I smiled back at him trying hard not to blush, walking over to the two.

"Hey Aki. Hi Riku." I replied, trying not to showcase my current mood. She then got another order and went about to prepare it.

"How was your last class?" Riku asked, and Aki looked back at me pouring a cup of coffee.

"Probably better than the rest of my day." I replied putting my bag on the nearest seat. She put the cup and a slice of coffee cake on a tray and handed it to the waiting customer, taking their money and putting it in the cash register.

"Hmm, well I know it won't fix a lot, but I ran home and got another pair of sneakers for you. It's in your locker." She said, walking back over and giving me a smile.

"You didn't have to do that." I told her. You see, these were the little things that made it very hard to hate her. And of course very loved… mustn't forget that part.

"It's nothing Nii-Chan. Plus I'd think you'd want to be as comfortable as possible for tonight." She replied as she leaned on the counter.

"Tonight?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Honestly I was confused. So far as I knew it _was_ supposed to be a normal day… Then again, I wasn't supposed to break a shoe today either.

"Yeah. Open Mic Night." She said like it wasn't that big a deal.

"That's tonight?" I cried out. Come on, can't I get a break today? Like at all?

"Yeah… Oh no Sora, did you forget?" She asked, her face growing worried. The look on my face probably wasn't reassuring. I groaned as I let my head hit the counter with an audible thud.

"Ugh, after the day I had I really don't want to do an extra shift." I mumbled into the counter. Aki must have heard me though; she started to pat my head. After a few moments I lifted my head and ran a hand through my spikes.

"You know what; maybe I'll just ask the boss if I could take off." I said with a sigh, shouldering my bag.

"No!" Akimi and Riku called out at the same time, causing some of the customers to look over our way. They looked at each other before Akimi looked at me.

"I know you're having a bad day Sora, but you can't!" She said and I could hear desperation in her voice.

"And why not?" I asked, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Aerith is out of town, Tidus is sick, Yuna took off to take care of him, Tifa and Cloud is manning the bar and I'm gonna be the MC tonight. There won't be enough people on the floor if you leave. Please Sora, stay, for me?" She said, doing the version of the puppy dog pout that always got to me. She had a different version for everyone, and it always worked, especially the version for me. But I sure as hell wasn't about to give in… yet.

"What about Axel?" I asked.

"Previous engagement he couldn't get out of." She said quickly… Almost too quickly, like she knew he would be out today. Whatever, I wasn't about to challenge her statement, nor was I going to get into an argument, which would probably ensue if I pushed the matter further than it needed to be pushed. She would've won anyway.

"Fine I'll stay." I said with a sigh. She grinned at me and hugged me tightly once I passed the counter.

"I owe you big time Sora-Nii. I know you've been having a bad day so I'll definitely make it up to you!" She said pulling back, that huge grin still plastered on her face. Suddenly another customer had come by to place an order.

"Plus, you never know, it could turn out better than you think." She told me with a wink as she let go of me and went to take care of them. I furrowed my eyebrows at the action.

She was up to something. But I currently wasn't in the mood to find out what it is. I sighed, turning to the front of the shop, only to be greeted by Riku, who was staring at me with a smile on his face.

"She can be quite convincing when she wants to be, can't she?" He asked me and I gave him a half smile.

"Yeah... She can be." I replied softly, looking over to where she was talking with a customer. I could feel his eyes on me but I tried to ignore it. I didn't know what looked was on my face right now, but I do know it's one that I more than likely didn't want him to see.

"Hey." Riku called and after schooling my face I looked at him.

"I'm glad you're staying. It'll probably be a fun night for us all." He said tilting his head a bit. I couldn't help but blush at what he said, and then it sunk in.

"You're staying?" I asked surprised. He had come to a few of the Open Mic Nights in the past, but was never super early for them like today.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss this one for the world." He replied and just when I was about to ask him what he meant the boss spotted me and told me to go change and get started on my shift.

I really didn't get to talk to him much after that. I really didn't get to see him much either. Heck, I didn't even see when my cousins Roxas and Ven, and our friends Demyx, Kairi, Naminé, and apparently the rest of the group we hung out with showed up. I was too busy working the floor, which had become surprisingly hectic. Some of the patrons said they wanted to get good seats for the event, saying something about how it was going to be one of the best. Others just really needed their caffeine fix. Well whatever the reason, I was just glad that I wasn't spilling their orders all over them and getting lots of tips.

The hours past by quickly, and before I knew it, the lights were dimming and there was a collective cheer from the crowd. A spotlight came out and pointed to our makeshift stage which Akimi was walking onto. There were wolf-whistles and cheers from the crowd. She smiled at the crowd and waved.

"Hey guys and gals! Welcome to Café Paopu's Open Mic Night!" Akimi announced and everyone clapped for her.

"I'm glad to see the place so packed. We have an awesome line up of performances for you guys tonight and ladies, some of these guys are single!" Aki said and that was a collective 'woo' from the females in the audience.

"Guys same goes for some of the girls, but you probably don't have a chance anyway." She said with a shrug and got a few laughs out of everyone.

"Alright everyone, I don't want to take up our time with meaningless chit-chat, so how about we get our first performer out here?" She asked them and there was a collective cheer.

"Our first performer comes from the harbor city of Atlantica. She has the voice of an angel and the looks of one too. Please give a warm Café Paopu welcome to Ariel!" There was a loud round of applause as a girl with bright red hair and big bright blue eyes walked onto the stage.

Akimi was right about her having the voice of an angel. She was also right about the talented line up. Ariel was followed by this duet from Agrabah that had everyone swooning with their ballad, a guy from Maldonia who was killer with a ukulele, a poem from a girl from Hollow Bastion, and a comedic skit by these two guys dressed up a duck and a dog (I think). There was even this guy from Port Royal (who I swear was drunk) leading the whole place in a chorus of 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. And this wasn't even half of the show!

Despite all the fun I was having and that I got to talk to my friends, who were acting weird, like they knew something I didn't, it was a really long day and I was just wanted to get home and go to sleep. Thankfully there was only one act left. I cleared an empty table and watched as Akimi got on stage, her uniform vest open and looking slightly tired, particularly after being forced to dance with the Port Royal guy during his act (Roxas and the guys looked like they wanted to murder him).

"It's been a really fun night ladies and gents. We've laughed, we've cried, we fell in love, we wanted to kick some ass and we even found out why the rum was gone, but all good things unfortunately must come to an end and this is no exception. So our last performer: He's a Destiny Island's native; many of you may know him or at least heard of him. Rumor has it that some of you guys are here for him. I happen to know him personally and honestly, didn't think he had it in him, but boy when this kid belts out a tune… well why don't you guys hear him for yourself? Please give a warm welcome to our very own Riku!" Akimi called out as everyone began to clap and cheer and I stopped.

Did she just say-

I looked over to the stage to find Riku, Axel (that bastard) and Demyx walking onto it, each with a guitar in hand. Riku sat in the middle and Demyx took the stool to the right of Riku while Axel took the left. They each waved out to the crowd, sending girls into squealing fits before getting their guitars ready. Riku pulled the mic closer to him, giving a nervous smile.

"So um, before I begin I just wanted to say that this song is dedicated to someone very important to me, they just don't know how much… yet." He started and my heart just dropped. Of course he'd be up there to serenade her, even if he was making a complete ass out of himself. So far as I knew, Riku couldn't sing.

"I tried writing a song for this person, but whatever I came up with couldn't completely describe the way I feel. But the song I'm about to cover comes pretty close." I just shook my head slightly, not wanting to hear any more and move to take another table's order.

"So Sora," He said and I froze where I was, dropping my serving tray in the process.

I swear it was like the spotlight hit me and everyone in the café started to stare. I ignored them and slowly turn to look at the stage to see Riku looking at me, the emotion in his eyes I've only ever seen in my wildest fantasies. The emotion I was sure was only reserved for my twin sister. Was it really for me?

Wait; there is no way this was really happening, right? I must've fallen asleep in English class and Yamoto-Sensei is about to through a piece of chalk at my head to wake me up and then reality makes it's dreadful comeback. This couldn't be more than a dream! But the longer he looked at me, the longer the scene remained unchanged, the more I was convinced that reality had just become my best friend.

"This is for you." He said making sure he kept his eyes on me when he said it. He then turned to Demyx and Axel, giving them a nod before strumming his own guitar, the melody upbeat and… Oh my God, he's about to make an utter fool of himself on stage for me! That boy can't –

"_Far away, I feel your beating heart,  
>all alone, beneath the crystal stars.<br>Staring into space, what a lonely face,  
>I'll try to find my place with you."<em>

Oh my God…

He can sing?

_What a beautiful smile  
>can I stay for awhile?<br>On this beautiful night,  
>we'll make everything right.<br>My beautiful love, my beautiful love._

He can sing! His voice was as pure as cold water and smooth as milk chocolate, the lyrics dripping from his mouth like honey from a bottle. It was more alluring than a siren's song, but oddly enough, I found myself rooted in place, hanging on each and every word.

_Larger than the moon, my love for you.  
>Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through.<br>The secret of the world is written in the stars  
>I'm carrying your heart in mine<em>

He was putting his all into the song, and it was all for me. The crowd absolutely loved it and I swear my heart was going to burst from the sudden happiness overload. Wait, what did this mean for Aki and him? They were dating, weren't they?

_What a beautiful smile,  
>Can I stay for awhile?<br>On this beautiful night,  
>we'll make everything right.<br>My beautiful love _

Riku went into a solo and I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see my own face, albeit wearing makeup, staring back, an ecstatic "bet you didn't see this coming" grin plastered on it.

"You knew?" I asked shocked.

"Duh! Who do you think came up with this plan?" She replied like it was obvious.

"No not about this, I mean-" I started only for her to cut me off.

"How he felt? Yeah, and I know how you feel about him too. Sora, I'd never betray you like that. You're my twin and I love you too much to ever hurt you." She said sincerely and I felt immediately felt guilty for ever doubting her. She let out a chuckle before looking back to the stage. I looked back as well, watching as Riku was coming to the end of his solo.

"Plus, if you paid attention everyone in a while, you'd know that I'm dating Demyx." She added as a side note. I whipped my head around to gawk at her, mouth open so wide a heard of flies could've passed through at least five times.

"WHAT?" I screamed but thankfully if couldn't be heard over the cheer of the crowd.

"Shh. Listen." She said putting a finger to her lips before pointing back to the stage.

_Maybe a greater thing will happen,  
>maybe all will see.<br>Maybe our love will catch like fire,  
>as it burns through me.<em>

_Maybe a greater thing will happen,  
>maybe all will see.<br>Maybe our love will catch like fire  
>as it burns through me<em>

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
>maybe all will see.<br>Maybe our love will catch like fire,  
>as it burns through me.<em>

What a beautiful smile,  
>can I stay for awhile?<br>On this beautiful night,  
>we'll make everything right.<p>

_What a beautiful smile,  
>can I stay for awhile?<br>On this beautiful night  
>we'll make everything right.<em>

My beautiful love  
>La la la la love<br>La la la la love

My beautiful  
>La la la la love<br>La la la la love

My beautiful love

The crowd was probably going wild. They were probably giving a standing ovation, but I honestly wouldn't know. Somehow I had ended up right in front of the stage, Riku taking my hand and pulling me up to join him as he put down his guitar. The next thing I knew he bent down on one knee and there are squeals and I barely hear Akimi yelling something about this not being a part of the plan but Riku had taken my hand in his and took a deep breath. He tried to say something but I couldn't hear him over the crowd. Akimi, Axel, and Demyx shushed the crowd and they listened for once.

"Sora, will you go out with me?" He asks and I swear I was going to pass out or my heart was going to explode due to sheer happiness, which ever decided to come first. Please, God, Kami, Buddha, anyone up there, please don't let this be a dream.

"Yes." I choked out and he gave me this huge grin.

"Yes?" He repeated and I nod my head saying yes over and over. He stood up and hugged me and the crowd went wild.

He pulled back a little and leaned his forehead on my own, his lips only centimeters from my own. They really weren't that far away… Before I knew it I had pressed my lips to his, which shocked him and probably the three who shared the stage with us. He responded almost immediately and if I thought the crowd went wild before, they were absolutely crazy now.

I pulled back biting my lip and blushing like a mad man, just in time to see Akimi take the mic.

"Thank you so much for being a part of this very elaborate and successful first date invitation. And thank you so much for attending Café Paopu's Open Mic Night. I'm your host Akimi, wishing you an awesome night, I know those two are." She said nodding over to me and Riku.

"See you guys next time!" She yelled, waving at the crowd.

After that it was just a blur. We managed to get all the customers out in about thirty minutes, cleaned and locked up the store in about an forty-five minutes because the gang stayed to help while either teasing me and Riku or congratulating us. Next thing I knew we were all walking home talking loudly and without a care in the world.

Riku was holding my hand, squeezing it every so often to get me to look at him so he could flash me smile. I would blush and look to our friends, who were walking ahead of us, those who were dating walking in a manner similar to ours.

What surprised most was how comfortable everyone was with Akimi and Demyx, who had an arm around Akimi's shoulders while she had an arm around his waist, the other hand holding the one that was around her shoulders. Every now and then I watched him steal a kiss from her while she would snuggle into his arm. Was I really the only one who didn't know those two were dating? Wait, how long _were _they dating? What did they do when they were in her room alone?

I shook my head of the thoughts that followed in favor of replaying Riku's serenade over and over again, and couldn't help but think that this had turned out to be the best night of my life… The day still leaving something to be desired. Then something hit me.

"Wait." I said and everyone stopped, looking back at me. I looked at Riku, who was looking at me puzzled.

"So that was all for asking me out on a first date?" I asked incredulously. I turned to see everyone looking at each other, before looking back at me.

"Yeah…" Everyone else answered for him. I laughed and look him, pulling him in for another kiss. I let go after a few moments and Kairi and Axel's wolf-whistles and cat calls. I chuckled, blushing a little before looking at him with a smirk.

"I really hope you can top it when you ask me out for a second."

**_End :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity Angel:<strong> Well hope you guys liked the story! The song is_ Beautiful Love_ by **The Afters**. Really good, I totally recommend it! So, reviews are welcome! Thanks for stopping by! Ja-ne!


End file.
